Light generated in a semiconductor body of a component may be reflected multiple times within the semiconductor body before it is coupled out of the component. In the course of multiple reflections, light will be absorbed and get lost if it impinges on absorbing layers such as metal contacts.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a highly efficient component having improved coupling-out properties.